spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SpiderRidersCorona
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spider Rider Center! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 2: Fist Impressions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:00, August 5, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one more... Congrats!!! becoming an admin. How did you became one? -User:WhirlWave Oh! And one more, just to let you know, I start school on Monday August 15. I don't go online on weeknights. How to Create a Talk Box Here it is what do you think! Now to teach you how to make one and how to use it. This here is called a Talk Box. You can use it anytime when you want to chat with anyone in Wikia Sites. When you want to chat with someone and you want to use a Talk Box, go to their Talk Page and click "Leave a Message''. '' Step 1: You see a white space where you can write all your messages. Look to the bottom right and click "Add other Templates". Find the search bar at the very top, then type "Template:Talk Box", click it. Step 2: A window will open and you'll see many boxes that need to be filled in. The Boxes you're going to want to fill in the most are image: image.jpg (Type in the image url. You can only use images that appear in this wiki) color: pick a color for your Talk Box (If this box is empty, your talk box will appear plain white.) name: type your username namecolor: pick a color for you username *optional* time: the time line: pick a line color (to seperate the name and time, from where you write your message) *optional* textcolor2: text color for your message *optional* text: type your message here Fill in all these boxes. Step 3: Click "Preview" to see what your Talk Box looks like. Step 4: If you like what your Talk Box looks like, find "OK" on the far right bottom corner to finish. Step 5: After you click "OK" you'll see the the white space again and a small green puzzel. If you scroll over that puzzel again you will see what your Talk Box looks like. This is how your Talk Box will look like when publish your message. If you like it, click "Publish" and you're done. I hope you enjoy using this. If you have any trouble or questions, I'm your girl. -User:WhirlWave Just thought I would say hi since Im gonna join this wiki. I have some experience on other wikis so I guess I could help edit stuff. I remenber Spider Riders very well and Im watching the Episodes from 1 to 52 right now. So I will be on this wiki soon. Sorry Sorry for not putting my name on my last post I have all ways found talk pages hard to use. Anyway my name is Grumpydrawer. Glad you remebered... I haven't been her a while I've been busy watching other animes in YouTube. But still haven't forgotten about Spider Riders. -User:WhirlWave Battle Spiders Out of the bureaucrats you've edited the most recently so I thought I'd ask: seeing as how we've put the spiders under Category:Battle Spiders, I am wondering if it would be possible to move them to shorter page names that lack this. For example moving Battle Spider Shadow to just Shadow. I think that's because it's more of a classification. It seems equivalent to calling a page "Spider Rider Hunter Steele" or something like that. Usually in the show I see the Riders refer to the Spiders as simply by their distinct single names. +Y 22:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to be an admin, if you still go on here. I've already made some minor edits, and I definitely would be active.